Of Cakes and Kiras
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: When Watari leaves L alone with Matsuda and Light, trouble is bound to ensue, but what happens when he sends someone to take his place, and she insists that L learns how to bake a cake? Some OOCness and an OC. One-shot.


**Well, this is slightly based on a true story. Me and my friend were frosting cakes, her's looked perfect and mine looked like complete crap, and I said, "What if L was really bad at making cakes?" and Viva la L! This horrible one-shot was born. The OC is based on said friend. Hahahahaha. She's such a dork, who's sitting right next to me. (Pandora gets smacked) **

* * *

It was any normal day at the Kira Investigation HQ. _No_, L thought, _This is not a normal day. It is not a normal day for the sole purpose that this has happened._ The 24-year-old detective looked down at the note in his hand, clearly written in Watari's handwriting.

Dear Ryuzaki,

I have temporarily left due to the handling of an ordeal at the orphanage. It appears Near has stirred up some trouble concerning Mello and exploding chocolate. I should be back in a few days.

Sincerely,

Watari

L flinched upon reading the note, it left many chores undone, and it was hard enough keeping the Kira case straight. His dark eyes trailed to the bottom of the page.

P.S. I have sent a replacement to help with other work that you cannot get to, they should arrive around 10:30 am.

He glanced at the clock on his computer. 10:29 slowly clicked to 10:30 as a knock rattled the door. Matsuda, who had been staying the night along with Light, fell off the couch as he was awoken by the noise. "Ahhh!" he shouted through his fall.

"Someone's at the door?" Light asked, despite it being clearly obvious, but the young man was still wiping sleep from his eyes.

Matsuda quickly straightened himself up and announced enthusiastically, "I'll get it Ryuzaki!" he marched to the door, and opened it. Standing under the doorframe was a not tall, and not short female. She had shoulder length auburn hair and striking blue eyes, she put on a grin much like Misa's and ran to glomp L.

"Ryuzaki!!!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "It's so nice to see you."

Light simply chucked, seeing that L now had a Misa of his own. _Oh, sweet Karma..._ he thought.

"Amy..." L said, peeling the girl off himself, "How nice it is to see you as well."

Matsuda stood confused, closing the door. "Wha?"

L stuck a hand in his pocket, using the other to bite on his thumb, "Matsu, Light, meet Amy. She was an employee where I grew up...she...was an overseer of some of the investigations I led when I was younger..."

"What?" now Light had joined in Matsuda's confusion.

L sighed, "In other words, she is taking Watari's place until he returns from England..."

Amy smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels, she shrugged happily, "So, what do ya want me to do?"

L wanted to say "Stay away from me as far as possible," but decided that was rude and uncalled for, he settled with, "You could make some cake."

Amy folded her arms, "Now, Ryuzaki, isn't it time you learned to make cake on your own, ya know, live a little!"

"Amy, I have some serious work to get to, it concerns the lives of possibly millions of-" but the happy replacement tugged the detective's arm anyway.

"Let's get started!"

There was somethings to learn about the history our friends L and Amy. One was that L disliked Amy in a way that was only possible for L. Quite frankly, he thought she was too forceful, despite what positive outcomes the activity may have on his well-being. Take the last case they worked on together. If only she didn't _insist_ on pulling L away from the computer and getting some sleep, ignoring the fact that L was an insomniac, he could have caught the criminal they were looking for in a matter of minutes. However, she heavily insisted, going to measures such as pulling the power supply to the computers and literally dragging L out of his chair and into bed. He never actually slept, but it satisfied Amy that he at least looked like he was trying.

So now Amy had pulled him into the kitchen, setting out ingredients to bake a cake. Matsuda wanted to help, but Amy whacked him out with an oven mitt, sending him to work on the Kira case. Light simply stood in the background a menacing smirk on his face.

The chances of Light being Kira were just raised by 13% for enjoying L's pain.

"Oh my God, Ryuzaki! This is going to be so much fun! It's been _ages _since we've had a little bonding time, huh?" Amy nudged L in the ribs, then smacked his hand away from his lips. "Don't put your thumb in your mouth! That's gross! Wash your hands and don't do it again or you'll make the person who eats this cake sick!"

L grumbled something incoherent to Amy, considering that he was the one eating said cake, so the only germs he would be consuming were his own, and at the time he was not ill himself.

Amy set up all the ingredients so all that was left was to measure and mix them together. Unfortunately, since L's mind was not functioning at the capacity that it could be, he turned the mixer on to high and caused a white explosion of flour and other various powdered ingredients. "That's it! Out! OOUT!" Amy whacked L with the same oven mitt she hit Matsuada with, forcing him to retreat from the kitchen. "And don't come back until we have to frost the cake!"

Light was standing close-by, laughing uncontrollably at the now flour-bleached detective.

The chances of Light being Kira were, again, raised.

Amy walked triumphantly out of the kitchen, "Alright, Ryuzaki! The cakes are all baked, cooled and ready to go!" L eagerly jumped over the back of the couch and rushed over to the cakes, a fork in hand, only to get it smacked away by Amy. "NO! What are you thinking?! They aren't covered with frostingly deliciousness!"

Another reason why L didn't get along with Amy. She made up words.

Amy shoved a tub of icing and a knife in L's hands, "Have fun!" she cheered, starting on her own cake.

After a while, Amy took a glance at L's cake. L was haunched over it, cursing quietly to himself as he accidentally cut into his cake, mixing crumbs in the frosting. In other words, the cake looked like complete crap. Especially when you compared it to Amy's flawlessly frosted cake.

Light looked over the counter, "Wow, Ryuzaki, for a sweet lover, you sure make crappy looking cakes...."

The 17-year-old was getting dangerously close to being Kira.

Amy, ignorant to the stare down going between L and Light, shoved a tube of hot pink frosting into L's hands. Light hit the floor in a fit of laughter.

L glared at Light before returning to his cake and writing a few words on it. Amy cocked her head to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking at the cake, which simply read.

_There is a 100% chance that Light Yagami is Kira._

L left the scene with Amy wondering what the hell his cake meant and Light to die of his adversary's humiliation while he quietly went away with Amy's cake and a bowl of strawberries in hand.

* * *

**I apologize for this horribly LAME one-shot. And yes, Amy is older than L.**

**EDIT: I fixed the typos. I spelt Matsuda's name wrong every. Time. I. Used. It. And I didn't realize it till I picked up the manga again. I'm sorry! (he's my 2nd fave so I feel horrible!) Also fixed another typo so now it's better.**


End file.
